


Simple Things In Life

by TheDukeDudeInADress



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDukeDudeInADress/pseuds/TheDukeDudeInADress
Summary: A Sanders Sides college au! Emile got beaten up at his school & his boyfriend got him to transfer to his school. On the school he finally gets to meet all of his boyfriend’s friends: Roman, Virgil, Declan (who he, however, already met), Remus, Logan & Patton. Roman & Virgil have been dating for a couple of months, Declan & Remus have been dating for years & Logan & Patton have crushes on each other but doesn’t see that their feelings are mutual.





	1. Remile - A Full Blown Relationship: One

Emile & Remy had been dating for about half a year & somehow a few assholes at Emile’s school had found out about it. Remy was supposed to pick him up around 16.30 so he had to wait at campus after school. The group of jocks had waited until Emile was alone & then dragged him around the main building to where no one ever went & beat him senseless. That had been around 16.20 & when Remy came Emile had been nowhere to be seen. Remy texted, called & screamed for his boyfriend but nothing. He looked around & when he found Emile he had been laying on the ground, lifeless, for almost an hour.

Perspective (mainly): Remy

“EMILE!” He couldn’t see properly who it was but he knew it was him & his voice was filled with panic. As he ran up to his boyfriend he pulled out his phone & called 911. As he got to his boyfriend someone picked up.

“911, what’s your emergency”

“M- my boyfriend! H- he- I thin- I think he got beaten up! He’s bleeding &- &” he spoke quickly & his voice was even more filled with panic than before & he desperately tried to get Emile to wake up.

“Sir, please try to remain calm. Where are you?”

“Behind the main building of Masons”

“Okay, ambulance is on it’s way. Is your boyfriend awake?”

“N-“

“Remy? Emile’s voice was weak almost unbearable but he heard it, tears that had been stuck in his eyelashes now flowed down his cheeks.

“Yeah” he said & then dropped his phone to hug his boyfriend.

“Try to keep him awake, ambulance should be there at any moment”

“Oh my fucking god! Emile! Who- wha-“ Remy got his boyfriend to sit up a little & kissed his forehead “What happened? Who did this?” He didn’t think he would get an answer right now but he did.

“Some guys dragged me here & beat me up” Emile’s voice was still weak but a little louder. Mentally, Remy swore to never let Emile be alone at campus again as he hugged his boyfriend & the ambulance drove up behind him.

“They’ll never dare to touch you again, I promise”

———————

Three days later Emile got out of the hospital. He had a broken leg & several bruises. He wasn’t allowed to go back to school in a couple of weeks & during those weeks he basically lived at Remy’s place.. & when those weeks were over he wasn’t going to Masons anymore. Instead of the fancy, expensive school he was now going to Sanders with Remy instead & oh, how much better wasn’t that? Remy could now make sure Emile was always safe or at least be nearby.

———————

Perspective (mainly): Emile

“Remy, I can walk on my own, I have crutches” Emile said, slightly ashamed over the fact that Remy was giving him a piggyback ride over a campus filled with people.

“I know you CAN but your leg is still healing! & I don’t mind giving my adorable boyfriend piggyback rides” Remy knew how overprotective he had became after what happened but he really didn’t care, as long as Emile didn’t get hurt.

“Hmm.. fine, I guess it’s nice not to have to walk” Emile relaxed slightly & leaned his head against the side of Remy’s as a guy, just slightly overdressed, walked up to them.

“Hey, Princey” Remy said & smirked at the guy.

“Morning, Remy!” The guy said & looked at Emile “Judging by.. everything you gotta be Emile! I’m Roman! I’ve heard a lot about you!” the guy- Roman was energetic & had a very sunny smile.

“Nice to meet you.. I’ve heard literally nothing about you” he said & elbowed Remy slightly. Roman made some offended, overdramatic noises & that added to the fact that Remy had called him ‘Princey’ made him relise who he was tho.

“Ahh! Wait, no! You’re the theatre guy! Remy never talks about any of his friends by name so..” Remy scoffed & Roman laughed slightly.

“Ahaaa! Yeah, now that sounds like Remy, alright” Emile laughted at that & already knew he was gonna like this guy.

“We have about an hour before the classes start so.. anyone wants coffe? Imma meet Virgil in the cafeteria anyway” As the coffee addict Remy was, he lit up just at the mention of coffee & immediately nodded enthusiastically.

“Don’t have to ask me twice!” He said & turned his gaze towards Emile “What do you say, babe?”

“Sounds great!” He said & gave his boyfriend a kiss on his cheek & then buried his face in the side of his neck.

It was kinda weird for Emile to be able to show so much affection in school but he surely didn’t mind it.

Roman offered to take Emile’s crutches so Emile could hold onto Remy better & he gratefully handed the crunches over to Roman & then tighten his grip around his boyfriend & Remy returned that with a kiss on Emile’s cheek.

As they got to the cafeteria Remy carefully put Emile down & Roman gave him his crutches. Roman asked what they wanted & told them to go sit at ‘the normal table’ & that he could pay for their drinks. Emile followed his boyfriend down to a table in the corner where a guy who was obviously emo sat & drew with big headphones on. As they got closer to the table he glanced up & took off his headphones.

“Hello, sleepyhead” he said & nodded at Remy who scoffed in reply.

“Emo nightmare” the guy scoffed & then looked over at Emile.

“You must be Emile” Emile nodded in reply & figured that the guy who Remy always called emo nightmare must be the guy Roman was gonna meet here, Virgil.

“Yeah, Virgil, right?” He said as he sat down. Virgil looked at him in slight surprise.

“Did you figure that out yourself ot did this bitch actually ever say my name to you?” He said & gestured towards Remy, who had now settled down next to Emile, & Emile couldn’t help but laugh slightly at that.

“I figured it out. He never uses names for any of you, apparently I’m special” as Emile said the last part Remy smiled, blushed slightly & rolled his eyes.

“Of course you’re special, babe” he said & turned his boyfriend’s face with one hand & gave him a quick kiss.

“Hello there, love birds!” Roman’s energetic voice got them all to turn their attention to him “here’s your coffee” he said & put down a cup in front if Remy, “your tea” & put down a cup in front of Emile & then finally “& your coffee” he said as he sat down next to Virgil who reattached out his hand for it “Na-a!” Roman stretched his arm in the opposite direction & continued “You know what applies for your daily free coffee” he said & Virgil rolled his eyes in an amused way, took a grip of Roman’s collar with both hands & pulled him into a deep kiss & he hummed satisfied before Virgil broke the kiss.

“Now give me my coffee, Princey” Roman chuckled slightly & gave Virgil his coffee which he immediately took a big sip from.

Emile didn’t stare, barely even looked at them, but his brain was filled with thoughts. There was more people than him (& his boyfriend) that were LGBTQ+ at this place? & they were friends with his boyfriend? & his boyfriend hadn’t told him? He giggled slightly which caused Remy to look at him as if he knew exactly what was going through his head.

“Yeah, this happens every day” he said quietly even though he knew that he could have screamed it & the other two still wouldn’t hear it as they were way to caught up in being ‘that couple’ that barely could see or hear anything but each other.

Emile looked around & the fact that nobody even glanced over at them made him want to scream of happiness but instead he just giggled again & then took Remy coffee out of his hand just as he was about to take a sip & put the cup on the table. Remy was just going to protest as Emile twisted his hand into the material if his t-shirt & then pulled him into a deep, long kiss & Remy hummed happily & decided to reduce the distance between them only so the kiss could last a little longer. Emile was the one who yielded & when Remy looked at him he blushed deeply but the happy look on his face could easily challenge the brightness of the sun itself & Remy couldn’t possibly do anything but smile back at him.

When Emile then looked up properly again there was another guy sitting at the table, next to Virgil.

“Hello” Emile said with a raw voice & the man giggled.

“Hi! I’ll take that as that you are Emile?” The guy said bubbely. He had a light blue jumper skirt over a baby pink t-shirt & Emile immediately knew who this was.

“Heh, yeah, that’s me” he said “& you’re Patton Heart” now that even got Roman & Virgil to look at him. How could he possibly know that?

“Yup! That’s me, alright!” He said bubbely & Remy & Virgil looked confused for a moment before realising how he knew who Patton was.

“I keep forgetting how many followers you have online” Remy said teasingly & Patton giggled.

“The designer never gets any credit” Roman signed ironically & shook his head & all of them started to laugh.

“Maybe if-“ Patton started but got interrupted.

“NO! I can’t just ride on your fame, Pat”

“Roman.. you’re literally making half of the clothes. Why not just make yourself something & appear in some pictures? You deserve to be credited more than just in the caption! Or maybe just appear in a YouTube video again?”

“Hmm.. maybe we could make a video with me designing & making clothes.. but wouldn’t that be bo-“

“Roman!” Both Patton & Virgil said it at the same time & Emile & Remy only amused watched the conversation.

“Just do it for all in the world!” Virgil held his boyfriend’s face with both hands close to his own & as soon as Roman had signed & said ‘okay’ he kissed him firmly. “Good”

Remy glanced down on his clock & sighed “I need to go” he said before standing up & turning towards his boyfriend “if it is anything just text me, kej?”

“Okay” Emile said, trying to hide how sad he was about him having to leave already.. but obviously Remy saw it.

“Em, I’m serious, I’ll keep track of my phone & if it’s urgent..” he took out his phone from his bag & quickly did something & Emile’s phone made a sound “..you have my schedule, so you know where to find me” Emile at once felt a little better & smiled.

“Thanks”

“No problem, babe” Remy said & leaned down to quickly kiss his boyfriend & then took off before quickly swirling around “Pat, you’re in the same class as him. Take care of him” Patton giggled & nodded & now Remy actually left.

“We have about 10 more minutes before we need to leave” he said to Emile.

“Okay” he smiled genuinely even though he was scared. He kind of knew someone in his class so it should be fine.

& fine it was! It was more than fine, it was nice & he was pleased to see that his & Remy’s lunch hour fell at the same time.

———————

Perspective (mainly): Remy

Remy had checked his phone at least twice every class & was relived that he hadn’t gotten any texts from his boyfriend. When the lunch break began he grabbed Logan, another of his friends & hurried to the cafeteria where he spotted Patton, Emile & Declan at the normal table. They quickly got food & walked down to the table.

“Hello there, sugar cube” Remy said as he sat down next to his boyfriend who lit up as soon as he had heard his voice & hugged him. “Missed me?” Remy said teasingly & Emile giggled.

“Of course, silly!” Emile gave him a quick kiss & then kept eating his food.

“Ugh, I wish my boyfriend had his lunch at the same time as me too” Declan signhed & Patton laughed.

“I wish I wasn’t single” he glanced over at Logan who, per usual, sat quietly & ate his lunch. He said it was unpractical to talk as you ate & should wait until afterwards. Remy rolled his eyes & chuckled slightly at the fact that Logan STILL hadn’t noticed the obvious crush Patton had on him.

“Well, maybe if you weren’t such a coward you wouldn’t be” Declan said whith a slightly annoyed tone which, to everyone’s surprise, caused Logan to talk during a meal.

“Declan, stop it. Feelings aren’t always easy” they all stared at him, including Emile who had met all his boyfriend’s friends except Logan earlier that day & therefore knew who this was & that this guy did not usually talk during meals, Logan however didn’t notice that nor the small blush appearing on Patton’s face as he already had gone back to his usual setting.

“Oookay! Declan, how’s Remus?” Remy asked to break the awkward silence that had appeared.

“Oh! He’s good.. like, reeeally goo-“

“Dee, sthap! TMI. I know what you mean when you go on like that” Patton said which caused a mild blush & wicked grin to appear on Declan’s face & the others to laugh loudly.

“Roman would literally kill you if was here, you know” Patton said with a mannered voice & they all laughed, even Logan chuckled slightly.

“I can’t blame him tho, who would want to hear about their sibling’s sex life?” Remy said & once again even Logan chuckled slightly.

“I believe.. uhm.. RIGHT! No one!” Emile said with a mannered voice.

“That is a very rare thing to be interested in, yes” Logan’s voice once again took them by surprise but this time he had actually finished his food.

“Hah, mr. Talkative is done, I see” Remy said before putting on a wicked grin & started talking teasingly “Sooo! Logan! Any guys you’ve found interested lately” Logan immediately flushed up & glanced over at Patton before quickly looking down back at the table. So his theory had proven to be correct once more; Patton & Logan liked each other but was far to blind to see it.

“Why not.. I don’t know.. ask him out?” Declan said teasingly, still that wicked grin on his lips.

“I should leave” Logan said, stood up, took his things & left.

“I- I’ll be right back” Patton’s voice was cracking & he ran off before the other’s had the chance to even see where he went.

“Fuck..” Declan said.

“Oh, yeah.. big time” Remy said.

“Okay so let me get this straight! Patton like Logan & Logan like Patton but they’re far to blind for the obvious signs that their feelings are mutual?”

“Yup” Remy sighed.

“& I’m just guessing this isn’t the first time you’ve tried to get one of them to confess?”

“Your guess is correct” Declan said.

“Well, I’m not expecting you yo get this since you probably know about as much about psychology as I know about teaching but you’re both stupid”


	2. Logicality - A Mutual Crush: One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Insert fitting summary*

Perspective (mainly): Logan

Logan had just put his dishes at the washing rack as Patton ran past him & out into the corridor. His logical nature told him how silly it would be to run after him but it didn’t help, it was rare but now he followed his emotions & ran after Patton who ran up, towards the roof. As Logan got up he quickly stared to look around for Patton & suddenly he heard soft sobbing coming from between the wall to the roof & the janitors closet. He quietly made his way over to were the sobs came from & there he found Patton.

“Pat, what a-“ Patton turned his head to look at him but when he saw that it was Logan he quickly looked away. “Patton, what are you doing crying on the roof?” Patton didn’t look up. He felt pathetic, crying over a guy that would never see anything in him & now that guy was right there & saw him?

“Nothing” he mumbled as Logan sat down next to him.

“Do you honestly think I’ll believe that? Pat, what’s wrong?” He layed a hand on Patton’s underarm which made the other shiver slightly. After about twenty seconds of silence Logan was done waiting “Patton, please talk to me” he used his free hand & put it at Patton’s cheek to gently turn his head so he faced him & as he saw Patton’s crying face he felt a knot in his stomach. Fuck, feelings.

“I- I would *sob* I would rather not” Logan took a deep breath.

“Okay… but I won’t leave until you feel better” Patton’s eyes widened.

“Bu- but you have class in-“ Logan sighed.

“I have psychology class first thing after lunch on Mondays. That’s not my mayor & this is far more important” Patton blushed slightly & smiled a little at Logan.

“Can I hug you?” Logan looked at him before, instead of answering, hugged Patton who again started to cry.

“Oh! I’m sorry! Did I do something wrong?” Patton chuckled & shook his head.

“No! I’m sorry. Heh, I just randomly starts crying sometimes” Logan looked at the other man. He was about a head shorter than himself, his hair was curly & the colour was on the darker side of golden brown, he had freckles, slightly tanned skin & emerald green, beautiful eyes filled with gold flakes framed by golden, round glasses. It was hard not to be attracted to that & adding Patton’s adorable personality it was nearly impossible. He looked straight into Patton’s eyes & then he said it.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Logan had just said something he had tried to shove into the back if his head since the school year had begun a few months ago & he hadn’t even thought about it & when he realised what he just said he.. well, he had already said it.

“L-Lo? Di-did you just- ask me out?” Logan mentally face palmed himself, swallowed & then sighed as he realised there was no way out of it.

“Yes, Patton, I did” Patton’s eyes widened.

“I- I would love to” Patton’s voice was quiet but Logan had heard him clearly, he was, however, certain that he had heard wrong.

“Wait- really?” Patton’s giggled & nodded.

“Yes, really” Patton looked at Logan & noticed that his gaze fell down on his lips before quickly looking up into his eyes again. Patton grinned & stood up “come on, let’s go so you don’t miss class” he said & reattached out his hand to help Logan up.

“Oh, so you feel better now?” Logan said as he took Patton’s hand & stood up.

“Heh, yeah, a lot better actually” Patton said & took his phone out of his purse because he had noticed it vibrating quite a lot. ‘Are you okay?’ ‘Sorry!’ ‘Text when you see this’ ‘We’ll stay at the table until you come back or say otherwise’. “I need to get back to the cafeteria, the others seems worried”

“Okay” Logan glanced down at his clock “I have about ten more minutes before I need to get to class so I can walk you there if you want to” Logan said awkwardly & Patton giggled.

“Yeah, sure!”

———————

Perspective (mainly): Patton

“Thanks for walking me back” Patton said bubbely as they stood outside of the cafeteria.

“No problem, Patton” Logan said “I- I’ll text you about that date later” his tone was nervous & Patton giggled.

“I look forward to that” Patton said & hugged Logan before saying bye & entering the cafeteria.

“Hi guys, sorry about that” Patton was back to his bubbely self but it was very clear that he had cried.

“I’m sorry, Pat. We should just leave that alone..” Remy said & hugged Patton as he sat down.

“Yeah, sorry” Declan said, slightly embarrassed.

“It’s fine, guys, really”

“It really isn’t, Pat. We should just leave you two alone. Lik-” Remy started but Patton interrupted him.

“It’s fine now at least! Okay?” Remy was just about to protest again when he realised that, despite having slightly puffy red eyes from crying, Patton looked extremely happy & he thought he knew why but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries again so he decided to just let it be okay & offered Patton a smile.

“Yeah, okay” Declan said as he glanced down at his phone “I have like 5 minutes that I can spend with Remus so Imma leave. See you guys later” he said, took his dishes & left.

“See ya!” Emile said after him.

“Hey, Emile, look at this” Remy said.

“Wha-?” Emile turned his head towards Remy & Remy kissed him quickly. They had been dating for over six months but Remy still did that & he was quite certain he would never stop kissing him like that. Emile blushed & giggled & then took Remy’s chin in between his index finger & thumb & kissed him deeply & somehow that actually caught Remy off guard. He sat there, frozen, with a deep blush covering his whole face for a moment before burying his face in the side of Emile’s neck which caused both Emile & Patton to laugh.

Patton had never seen Remy like thet, that was for sure. Remy always stayed cool & collected. It had seemed up until now that he stayed cool even when it came to Emile but now? Not so much. Patton was slightly ashamed to admit that he quite enjoyed the scene in front of him but it was quite adorable.

“Babe, you okay?” Emile said, softly patting his boyfriend’s head, still chuckling.

“Yeah, I- I just- I love you, so fucking much” Remy said quietly after he had, just slightly, collected himself & changed position just enough to be able to talk.

From Emile’s instant reaction Patton guessed that, even tho they had been together for quite a while, this was their first ‘I love you’. Emile blushed even harder then Remy had done & almost cried.

“I- I love you too” now he cried slightly & Remy quickly pulled him into a long hug & kissed his hair.

That reaction just screamed ‘first I love you’ & Patton scoffed slightly. He knew that right now Emile’s & Remy’s reality was far more cut off than Virgil’s & Roman’s normally were & he shook his head & left. However he quickly snapped a quick picture of the two & sent it to a group chat.

“Pretty sure that was their first ‘I love you’ (*≧∀≦*)”

“Aww, how cute” Roman said.

“Wait- haven’t they dated for like.. half a year?” Virgil said.

“Really, Virge? (¬_¬)” Roman, again.

Patton shook his head, chuckled & turned off his phone & made his way towards class.

———————

Perspective (mainly): Logan

Logan was walking back & fourth in his dorm & said his thoughts out loudly “What do you even do on a date? More specifically a first date? Should I just ask Patton what he wants to do? No, that would be weird, right? Uhh.. ROMAN!”

Logan quickly pulled out his phone & opened the texting app.

“Roman, can you come over and help me with something?”

“Uhh.. is it urgent?”

“I mean.. kind of?”

“Fine, be there in 5”

About five minutes later Roman knocked at Logan’s door & when he opened he immediately started to talk quickly.

“Why did I do that? I didn’t even think! I can’t plan this! What do you do on a date? I’m-“

“Woah, woah, woah! Slow down there, buddy! Did you just say date?” Logan paused & realised that he hadn’t given Roman any base information whatsoever.

“Uhhhhhhh” Roman laughed & got inside.

“So that’s what you meant with ‘kind of’, huh? Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Huh? Oh..” Logan’s cheeks turned bright pink “Patton” he mumbled.

“Patton? Really? How did you get a date with a literal sripe of sunshine?” Logan looked at him & noticed his slightly swollen lips.

“How did you get all the way to a make out session with the emo?” Roman blushed but ignored it.

“I would say because he’s my boyfriend but I get your point. Anyway, Patton is actually quite simple. He obviously likes you, otherwise he wouldn’t go out with you” Logan actually froze at that, he honestly thought Patton was just being polite when he said that he would love to go out with him. “He probably trust that you’re able to pla-“

“But I’m not! I don’t do feelings! I’ve never even liked someone before! I-“

“Logan, chill. I was gonna say that he was wrong, you don’t even know what to do with your friends! People are not your thing & I know that”

”Rude but true, go on”

“I know it could be seen on as overkill but trust me when I say this.. Disneyland” Logan looked at Roman, he knew Patton for sure would love that but.. but what?

“You know what, Ro. That actually sounds great”

“Of course it does! I’m his best friend” Logan rolled his eyes at Roman.

“Thank you, Roman. You can go back to making out with Virgil now” he said with a teasing grin on his face.

“Ha ha, very funny, fyi, we will go much further than that” Roman said with a wicked grin.

“Gross. Anyway, thanks again”

“You’re welcome” Roman sang as he left & Logan shook his head but chuckled slightly.


	3. Prinxiety- New Love: One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil are going his second week of college, he has three friends; Patton, Remy & Declan.. & then there's Roman, an annoying theatre nerd who also heppens to be Patton's absolutly best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes time in the begining of the semester, before Emile transfer to Sanders

Perspective (mainly): Virgil

Virgil walked over campus. It was the second week of his freshman year in college & he still only knew Remy, Declan, Remus & Patton (or..he kind of knew Roman, Patton’s friend & Remus brother, too but he didn’t really like him). Patton & Declan was freshmen as well while Remy & Remus (& Roman) were sophomores.

“Hello there, Virge” Patton’s bubbely voice was just loud enough for him to hear through his music.

“Hi, Patton” he said as he took of his headphones & looked up on his friend. He noticed that he had a new dress, it was typically 50s, baby blue & white with a paw print on the skirt where the typical poodle usually was placed “I like your dress”

“Thank you! Roman just got it done yesterday! I’m gonna tell him that you liked it” Virgil rolled his eyes at the mention of the theatre nerd but kept it cool.

“Oh, yeah, it’s really cute” Virgil smiled at his friend who smiled back.

“Thanks! Me, Declan, Remy & Roman was gonna get some coffee. Wanna come with?”

“Uhmm.. sure”

“Oh! By the way, Remy wanted to introduce one of his friends so there will be another guy there too, is it still okay?” Virgil looked up at his friend. He wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to meet someone new but he did want to hang out with Patton.

“Yeah, it’s fine, I need coffee anyway”

They made their way to the cafeteria, got coffee & hot chocolate & went up to the table in the upper corner where Roman already sat.

“Hello there, Pat” he smiled sunnily at his friend before turning towards Virgil, still slightly smiling “Storm cloud”

”Sir sing a lot” Virgil said & sat down at the opposite side of the table from Roman.

“I appreciate that you try” Patton said with a sigh as he sat down next to Roman & Virgil sighed, he wanted to get along with Roman for Patton’s sake but he was so annoying. “Anyway, how’s it going with the dorm thing?”

“Quite good actually” Virgil said.

“Yeah.. except your spider. You should for real just keep her in your room” Roman said annoyed.

“She’s always in her cage! & if you’re gonna complain about Abigail then I’m gonna complain about your cat!”

“What exactly is there to complain about? Rose is an actual angel!”

“She keeps scratching on my door!”

“She’s a cat! That’s what they do!” Patton took a deep sigh & shook his head as the others kept on complaining about each other’s pets before Remy & Logan showed up.

“Okay, guurls. You are extremely loud & everyone’s staring. Shut. The f. Up” Remy’s voice interrupted the fight & they both looked around before, embarassed, looking down at the table. “Thank you” he said & sat down.

“Hello, guys! Thanks for getting them to stop, Rem”

“They were annoying” Remy said as he sat down next to Virgil. “Anyway, this is Logan! He’s mayoring in teaching just like me but takes like 3 extra lines because he’s a big nerd. Logan, these are my stupid friends, Roman aka theatre nerd & Virgil aka emo nightmare & that’s my not so stupid friend Patton aka sunshine” Logan still stood up & looked at everyone in the order their names was said, Roman made a small gesture with his hand as to say hey & Virgil nodded at him. Patton however..

“Hey! Nice to meet you, Logan!” Patton smiled brightly at him & stretched out his hand & Logan shook it. He stood quiet for a few seconds & looked at Patton.

“Hey, I know who you are, me & my dads used to watch your channel a lot a while back” Patton flushed up slightly & Logan sat down between him & Remy.

“Oh!” Patton chuckled, slightly embarrassed & Remy rolled his eyes & elbowed Logan slightly.

“Dude, you’re way too awkward for a single person”

“What is it now?”

“Really, Lo? You have literally zero social skills”

Virgil sighed slightly, put on his headphones & pulled out a sketchbook & a pen from his backpack. He wasn’t a part of this conversation & would rather not become one.

———————

Perspective (mainly): Roman

“Virgil! Can you please take Abigail into your room? Patton’s coming over & you know how scared he is of spiders”

“Yeah, yeah” Virgil said & came out in the living room, picked up Abigail’s cage & left.

“Thanks” Roman said & rolled his eyes.

He was making tacos for him, Patton & Virgil (if he wanted any) as Patton knocked at the door & he quickly went to open it.

“Hello! I’m making tacos, want some?” Roman said as he returned to the kitchen.

“Yes, please! I’m starving” Patton said & sat down down to pet Rose.

“Hey, Patton” Virgil said as he entered the kitchen & Patton nodded at him. “Can I take one of these, Princey?” He said & pointed at the tacos.

“Go ahead, I was actually planning on offering you some” Virgil looked at him in slight surprise, was Roman actually making him food?

“You’re offering me food? Have you poisoned them?”

“Oh my god! I’m trying to be nice here”

“Please don’t start fighting”

“Sorry, Pat. Roman, I’m sorry for accusing you of trying to poison me”

“Apology accepted. Now take a taco & leave.. if you don’t want to design clothes with us”

“Yeah, I would rather not. Thanks for the food, Princey. Later, Pat” he said as he left the kitchen, taco in hand & returned to his room.

“See ya, Vee” Patton said.

The two went over to the couch & Roman put on his reading glasses, pulled out a sketchbook from his bag & browsed through it, stopping somewhere in the middle, the page had the base sketch for a bouffant dress.

“So, what did we say about this one again?”

“This was supposed to be the Belle inspired dress, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right”

“Then we said basically Belles dress but short” Patton said with a joking undertone.

“Yeah, okay, but like.. which way do we want to do the layering on the skirt? Even layering all around or more on the sides & back? What do you say about the sleeves? Do we want to keep it a classic bouffant or do it without supportive straps & make them fall on the side instead?” Roman made quick sketches as he talked & Patton looked a little overwhelmed when he looked up again & Roman laughed slightly. “Sorry, I forgot you only have design two times a week & that you’re new”

“Uhmm, yeah.. a- anyway, I like that one” he said & pointed at the sketch with classic sleeves with more layers at the sides.

“Okay, so classic sleeves & side layered skirt it is” Roman said & started to layer the skirt at the main sketch.

“Yes” Patton said & looked at the sketch as Roman added details & realised something. “Oh! By the way, Virgil said he liked this dress”

“That’s nice but doesn’t he say that about all of your dresses tho?” Roman said without any reaction whatsoever, usually it didn’t really mean anything special when people complimented Patton’s dresses because they gave all of his dresses compliments just because Patton had them. He still really appreciated the compliments but it still felt kind of.. off, somehow. Most ot the time, people didn’t compliment the dresses because they liked the dress but because they liked Patton.

“Virgil? No” now Roman slipped with his pen.

“Fuck” he said quietly & carefully erased it. “He doesn’t?”

“He never lies. Overreact he does a lot but he doesn’t lie. If he doesn’t like something, he either says nothing or he’s clear about it. He doesn’t really say ‘unnecessary’ things, such as compliments, if he doesn’t think it’s deserved either” Roman’s cheeks caught a bright pink tint. He didn’t often accept compliments but somehow this got to him.

“Tha- that’s really nice of him then”

Patton & Roman sat & discussed the dress for an hour & then they just casually hanged out for an hour before Patton left. Roman hugged him goodbye & when he had left he decided that he wanted to say thanks to Virgil for the compliment so he walked over to his room & knocked carefully.

“Virgil, can I come in?”

“Yeh” Virgil said just loud enough so Roman could hear him & Roman opened the door.

“I just wanted to say than-“ he stopped talking when he actually properly looked at Virgil. He sat & shaked on his bed, hugging his legs & cryed. “Virgil, are you okay?” He said & quickly walked over to Virgil & sat down next to him.

“I- I-“ he stopped & hugged Roman & buried his face in his neck. Roman was surprised but he didn’t shiver.

“Virge, name five things you can see” Virgil looked up & looked around them.

“Abigail, the door, the walls, the closet, you”

“Good, now four things you can touch”

“The bed, the wall, my clothes, you”

“Perfect, now three things you can hear”

“Birds, someone walking in the corridor, Rose” Virgil’s voice was calmer now.

“Amazing, now two things you can smell”

“Tacos, you”

“You’re doing amazing, lastly, one thing you can taste”

Without thinking Virgil leaned forward & kissed Roman. Roman’s eyes widened with surprise.

“You” Virgil took a few seconds before realising what he just did “Oh my g-! I’m sorry! Fuck. I- I-“

“Virgil, it’s fine, just remain calm, please” Virgil looked at him.

“I- I just kissed you & you’re asking me to remain calm?!”

“Yes, I’m asking you to remain calm! I don’t like to see you panic” Roman’s voice was filled with concern which made Virgil freeze. He looked at Roman, did- did Roman care about him? No, Roman hated him & he hated Roman. ..right?

“Yo- you- what?”

“I don’t like to see you panic. I- I can’t explain it but it makes me feel… I don’t know.. sad? Not for myself tho.. I- I don’t know” Virgil looked wide eyed on Roman, he was describing how it felt to see someone you deeply cared about feel bad.

“So you didn’t mind me kissing you & now you’re describing how it feels to see someone you deeply care about feeling bad?” Roman shivered when he realised how accurate Virgil was.

“I- I- I guess that’s kind of the situation, yes”

“But- but you hate me” Roman tilted his head, wrinkled his eyebrows & looked at Virgil.

“Says who?”

“I- me? No one? I don’t know.. I just-“

“You just assumed.. because I’m an assho-”

“EXCUSE ME?! You’re not an asshole! You’re nice &- & you actually try! & you’re hot-“ Virgil cupped his hands over his mouth & Roman flushed up.

“I’m hot?”

“I- I mean- uh.. I mean.. maybe?” Virgil’s face went all red & he looked down.

“Okay, good to know” Roman said & chuckled slightly. “You’re really cute all flushed up like that, you know?” Virgil looked up at Roman. Did Roman just call him cute?

“I- I- can I kiss you again?” Roman’s eyes widened & instead of answering in words he leaned forward & kissed Virgil quickly, he however stayed close to his face in hope of Virgil to kiss him.. which he did, deeply. Roman hummed satisfied before breaking the kiss.

“I am so confused of what’s happening right now but I really don’t care” Roman said & scoffed.

“Heh, me neither” Virgil said & kissed Roman again.

———————

Perspective (mainly): Virgil

“…& then- VIRGIL!” Remy snapped his fingers loudly next to his ear & he shivered & opened his eyes.

“Huh? Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I- I’m fine” he yawned & continued “I just didn’t sleep much last night”

Virgil & Remy sat at the table in the upper corner of the cafeteria that now was known as ‘the normal table’. It was Thursday morning & they were waiting for classes to start.

“You didn’t slee-“

“Hey, Remy” Roman’s tired voice interrupted him & Remy looked at him with squinted eyes as he sat down. “Hot topic”

“Jim handsome”

“Interesting nicknames, guys… I also like your matching eye bags” Virgil & Roman looked at Remy & then each other.

“He already have it figured out, don’t he?” Virgil said.

“Seems like it.. should we just-?”

“Yeah”

“Okay” Roman sighed & then looked Remy in his eyes. “If you dare to even mention that you THINK something is going on between us to anyone”

“We will kill you” Virgil added.

“Okaaay! Uhm.. I feel like I figured this out way to early”

“We don’t even know what’s happening” Roman said.

“We just (kinda) randomly started making out yesterday”

“& now we’re just confused”

“It’s for real almost scary how you talk as if you’re one person right now” Remy said “..if Emile was here he would start talking about Steven Universe & fusions” when he talked about his boyfriend his voice was filled of happiness & his face lit up.

“That’s great & all but please turn down the brightness on your face? I’m tired & it’s super bright” Virgil said & layed his head down at the table.

“Oh! I bought you an energy drink” Roman said & pulled a can out of his bag & slided it over to Virgil.

“I would’ve said ‘I love you’ but after yesterday that feels a little weird but you get the idea” Virgil said & opened the can & Roman scoffed.

“Yeah, I get it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman & Virgil (& Remy) held the.. thing secret for about a month before Patton caught them making out on the roof. They had put effort in trying to act the same as before, still being rude to each other etc but in the end that didn’t really matter. Patton had been slightly upset about the fact that his two best friends had both kept it a secret from him & when he had gotten to know that Remy had known since the beginning he was upset for real. However, after an explanation on how Remy knew & why they had kept it a secret he was kind of okay with it.


	4. Demus - Physical Love: One

Perspective (mainly): Declan

Declan sat on a bench in a local park where he waited for his boyfriend.  
“Hey there, hottie” Remus said, sneaking up behind him & laid his arms around his neck loosely.

“Hey, babe” Declan said & leaned his head back so Remus could kiss him before standing up & turning around to face him.

“Ohh! Hot today, aren’t we?” Remus’s looked at Declan’s, just slightly inappropriate, outfit & Declan scoffed.

“Thought you might like it” Declan said teasingly as he walking around the bench, up to his boyfriend to give him a teasing kiss.

“Hmm, you really shouldn’t tease me like that, we’re still in public” he said & loosely laid his arms around his neck.

“Hm, I guess we could go to my place” he said sensually as he carefully played around with Remus’s hair & a smirk spread over his lips as Remus’s eyes darkened slightly.

“Gladly” he said, ever so slightly excited, & led Declan towards his motorbike.

“So, you want to have a sleepover?” Declan said teasingly as they made their way towards the parking lot & Remus smirked at him.

“Wasn’t that the idea?” His tone was matching with Declan’s.

“Oh, it most certainly was” Declan kissed his boyfriend on the cheek & walked over to the bike to get his helmet & Remus followed him.

“Get on, clingy” he said as soon as he had started the bike & put on his helmet.

“Stop calling me that!” Declan said & put on his helmet.

“But it fits you” Remus said as Declan sat down behind him, chuckled slightly & rolled his eyes. Remus took off & a quick ten minutes later they got to Declan’s place.

“You know you don’t have to hold on that tightly” Remus teased as he parked the bike outside of his boyfriend’s house & Declan rolled his eyes in slight amusement, stood up, took of his helmet & put it in the box at the back of the bike.

“Off with that” Declan said, took off Remus’s helmet, put it in the box, closed it & kissed his neck.

“You really can’t wait, huh?” Remus said teasingly, locked the bike & turned around to give his boyfriend a proper kiss & Declan hummed satisfied.

“Oh, I really can’t” Declan answered in a deeply sensual voice & dragged Remus inside where he immediately pulled him into a heated make out session.

———————

Perspective (mainly): Remus

“Babe, we need to get up. It’s school today” Remus said as he carefully played around with his boyfriend’s hair. Declan only tightened his grip around him & made a protesting sound as he buried his face deeper into his chest & Remus laughed slightly.

“Come on, you little snake” Remus said & kissed his hair before rolling them both over so that Declan layed on top of him.

“I’m just gonna keep on using you as a body pillow, you know” Declan said without moving & Remus made an offended sound.

“So instead of making out with me, you will just use me as a pillow? I’m offended” his voice had quickly gotten from jokingly offended to almost sencual as he pushed Declan off his chest & sat up. Declan sighed deeply & scoffed but sat up as well.

“Hmm.. now that you mention it..” he said, bit his under lip & moved over to Remus’s lap. Remus smirked & Declan grabbed his face & started another make out session.

“What happened to ‘we need to get up’?” Declan said, breathless, during a quick break. Remus just smirked before continuing.

After a few minutes however the two actually got up to get ready.

“Remus! Do you know how hot it is?! I’ll have to wear a polo shirt! Stop giving me hickies on my neck during summer” Declan screamed from the bathroom & Remus laughed.

“You didn’t seem to mind when I made them”

“Fuck off! Like, by all means, go all over my chest but not my neck!” Remus chuckled, entered the bathroom & hugged his boyfriend from behind as he was doing his makeup.

“I’m sorry, you’re just so fucking hot” Declan blushed slightly & shook his head.

“You’re lucky I love you” he said & gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Oh, I really am! You’re so amazing & you choose to love me out of all people”

“I really wish I could undo that” Remus made a few offended noises before Declan turned around in his arms & kissed him softly “but I can’t.. & I do love loving you no matter how annoying you get” it was rare to see Remus blush like he did after that.

“I love you so much, you cheesy little snake” Remus kissed his boyfriend firmly before Declan drove him out so he could finish his makeup.

Remus walked into the kitchen & picked up his phone from his pocket & sent a text to his brother.

“Hi Ro when do your classes begin?”

“At 10, why?”

“Wanna meet up with me & Dee before?”

“Yeah sure but can Patton come? He’s a bit nervous”

“Yeah I’ll text Remy about it too. At the cafeteria in twenty minutes?”

“Sounds great”

He quickly sent a text to Remy & got a simple ‘yes’ in reply immediately.

“Dee! Come on! We’re gonna be late!”

“What are you talking about? We have an hour before classes start! I thought the whole idea of waking up early was no stress? That & tricking me into a make out session?”

“Yeah, it was, mainly tricking you into a make out session tho.. but we’re meeting up with the others! We need to leave in five minutes!”

“Ugh! Fine, I’ll be done in five” Declan quickly finished his makeup & got out to the kitchen.

“What better way to kick off college than by going to school early to eat breakfast with your boyfriend, his brother & your cousin?” He said ironically.

“Remy will be there too” Remus was well aware that Declan had barely met his best friend all summer so he would probably change his attitude at that.

“…okay! Let’s go!” Declan sounded a lot more enthusiastic & almost dragged Remus out the door.

———————

Perspective (mainly): Declan

“Hello, guys!” Remus said as they walked up to the table “Sorry we’re late, someone took some time doing his makeup”

“Sounds about right” Remy said, fully concentrated on his phone, not even turning around.

“Hey! I’ve seen you two times all summer & you’re ignoring me now?” Declan’s offended voice got Remy to look up.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I’m just kind of worried a-“ Remy started but stopped drastically.

“Worried about what?” Declan said as he & Remus sat down between Roman & Remy.

“Well… uhm.. I’m kind of worried about my boyfriend” Declan’s eyes widened. His best friend had a boyfriend.. & he didn’t know about it?

“O- oh.. you have a boyfriend? Since when?” Remy could hear the mad undertones in Declan’s ‘nice’ voice.

“You don’t know him” Remy knew when to be actually scared of Declan & now was absolutely one of those times so he slid a little further away from him.

“That wasn’t the question, Rem” Remus said teasingly & Remy looked at him annoyed.

“You already know the answer to that question!”

“Wait! You knew?! & you told my boyfriend but not me?!” Declan looked back & fourth at the two of them & Roman laughed slightly which made them all look at him.

“I’m sorry, darling but.. everyone kind of knew” he said.

“Everyone?” Declan looked at Remy with death in his eyes.

“Roman, you’re not helping!” He said before turning towards Declan & sighed deeply. “So, I was kind of worried of how you would take it… so I kind of didn’t tell you”

“Kind of didn’t tell me?”

“Yea I- actually I kind of told you.. when you had headphones on”

“So I wouldn’t hear? I get it.. let me guess! All of you have met him too, right?”

“Actually no. No one have met him, Dec”

“Okay. A question tho… why would you be worried about my reaction?” Declan’s voice was calmer now & Remy breath out.

“Because of the way you reacted when I dated Reneé.. you scared them off, you know”

“I- I just.. asked them some questio-“ Declan’s voice was ever so slightly filled with guilt.

“I appreciate that you’re.. concerned?.. about me, Declan… but you should trust my judgment” he said quite seriously “& you shouldn’t be that surprised that I didn’t tell you” Declan sighed deeply but then he nodded.

“Yeah.. I guess I get it… but now please answer the question, since when?!” Remy laughed slightly.

“Since the beginning of April” he said & took a sip of his coffee.

“Okay. & what’s his name?”

“Emile” Remy’s face lit up as he said his boyfriend’s name & no matter how much Declan still wanted to be mad at him he couldn’t. He couldn’t even help but to smile too.

“Hm, what kind of person is he?” He didn’t think it was possible for Remy to lit up more but he got proved wrong a second later.

“Heh.. he’s the most wonderful person ever! He’s sweet, caring & understanding.. & he’s so cute &- oh I love him so much! Oh my gosh.. I- I love him! I haven’t told him that.. should I? No.. Am I going too fast?”

“Wait! You’ve been dating for four months & you haven’t told him that you love him?” Remus said, slightly confused.

“Four months isn’t that long, Ree” Roman said.

“Yeah.. uhm.. I’ve never been in an actual relationship but it feels like four months isn’t that long..” this was, despite the fact that he had sitten there since the beginning, the first thing Patton said during the whole conversation & everyone looked at him. Patton ignored it & turned towards Remy “I guess you’re just taking the time you need! Tell him when you’re ready” Remy smiled at that.

“Thanks Pat” Remy said & scoffed slightly. “You give some pretty good relationship advice for someone who’ve never been in a serious relationship”

They sat & talked for a few minutes before Virgil walked up to the table.

“Hi guys” he said tiredly, put down his backpack on the bench with a thud before sitting down himself.

“Sup, Virge?” Remy said & grinned.

“I didn’t get much sleep because someone refused to go home yesterday & therefore kept my stupid roommate up which kept me up BECAUSE THEY WERE LOUD!” Virgil was furious & visibility tired & Declan had to really try to keep back the laughter that wanted to escape him.

“Hey, believe me, depression session, I would’ve loved to sleep properly too but I had to help Patton”

“I’m sorry, kiddo. I was nervous..” Virgil sighed deeply.

“It’s fine, whatever just.. drag Roman to your place the next time you plan on staying up until three in the morning” Virgil said, pulled out his sketchbook & a pencil from his backpack & put on the headphones that had been hanging around his neck.

“Aaaand we lost him” Remy said & turned his gaze towards his Roman. “So, how did you two keep him up?” Roman sighed.

“See the dress Patton’s wearing?” He said tiredly & gestured towards Patton with his thumb “The only part done yesterday was the top..” Patton blushed slightly & Declan laughed.

“Ah” Remy said, obviously not actually interested as he had realised something about Declan’s clothes. “Dee, do you know how obvious you are? Nobody without either a cold or a neck full of hickies wear polos in the summer.. & you don’t have a cold” he said & grinned wickedly as his friend quickly turned his head towards him.

“I’m gonna kill you y’know”

“Yeah, I know. Anyway, why don’t you just cover it with makeup?”

“I would love to do that! But it’s summer! I would sweat away the majority of that makeup in an hour. Also, try cover something on the back of your neck, not that easy”

“Okay, b-“

“Okay, I know we’re talking about Dec here but this involves my brother & I’m not interested in hearing about his sex life” Roman said & the others laughed.

“You’re just bitter because you’re single” Remy said teasingly & took a sip from his coffee.

“No- or, yes! That too but like, it’s not hard to find a hookup I just.. don’t want to hear about my brother’s sex life, is that really something weird?”

“No, it’s completely understandable, I just like to point out the fact that you are single” he answered with a teasing tone & smirked.

“That is exactly the reason why I hate you”

“Mmh, yeah I-“ that’s when his phone called, he looked down at it “sorry, I have to take this” he said & answered the phone “Hi babe. Yeah, I know. No, I get it, it’s scary” he took his bag & coffe, stood up, gestured goodbye to the others & left.

“& we lost another one! & we have…” Remus began & looked down at his phone “15 minutes before classes start” Declan hummed thoughtfully.  
“Wanna make out on the roof?” He said.

“Yeah, sure, let’s go” he said & stood up. “See you guys later”

“See you!” Roman said after them as they left & then turned towards Patton “Oh my fucking god, why?” He said & Patton laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well well well, finally got this chapter done! As I’m sure you got this is another episode taking place back in time which a lot of episodes do so like… get used to the time going back & fourth lol. Also, I really tried to find a way to translate the picture in my head of Declan’s outfit in the beginning into words but I quickly gave up so yeah… just note that when I said slightly inappropriate I really meant SLIGHTLY!


	5. Remile - A Full Blown Relationship: Two

Perspective (mainly): Remy

His eyes itched. He had actually cried on his way to school. He felt pathetic, he wasn’t a crier, he rarely even showed strong emotions.. but when it came to his boyfriend he could become very emotional. As he walked into the cafeteria he blessed the fact that he always wore sunglasses indoors so no one would question him.

“Remy!” Nobody had heard from him since Friday so when he showed up during Thursday lunch period his friends were obviously worried. It was Patton who had noticed Remy walking up to the table and everyone had quickly turned their attention towards him. “Where have you been? Why haven’t you answered our texts? What-“

“They beat him up..” Remy mumbled, too quiet to hear.

“Huh?”

“Only because he’s gay” his voice was still too quiet to hear.

“Rem, what’s going on?” Virgil’s worried voice got him to look up.

“They beat him up!” Everybody froze and looked at Remy. “They beat him up.. simply because he’s gay”

“Wha- who?” Patton asked. He was pretty sure he knew the answer but he wanted to be wrong.

“What do you mean ‘who’?! EMILE!” The whole room went quiet for a second, some people glanced over at their table before going back to their own conversations. Remy, however, didn’t notice as he had quickly looked down again before tears slowly started to roll down his cheeks and Patton quickly got up to hug him. It was entirely quiet in their group of friends for a couple of minutes before Remy broke the silence.

“I sh- I s-shouldn’t have told him to wait at his school, I- I s-should’ve b-been there earlier, I-I-“

“Remy, it’s not your fault” Patton said & Remy looked up at him before dropping to his knees onto the floor and Patton and Declan quickly got down on the floor as well to hug him.

After a few minutes Remy took a deep, shaking breath and Patton and Declan gave him some space.

“He was in the hospital for three days and now he’s at my place.. It’s the first time I left him alone at home for more than a few minutes except when I picked up some of his things from his uncle’s and I just.. I’m worried. He can’t really walk around.. he broke a leg”

“Remy, you don’t have to be here, you have a perfectly good re-“ Logan said but he got interrupted.

“He told me to go. He doesn’t want to be a burden, it doesn’t matter how many times I tell him he isn’t one because he still feels like one”

“Oh… that’s a tough one, kiddo” Patton said and Remy nodded slowly.

“Yeah.. for now I just have shorter days and I’ll go visit him during breaks. No breakfasts with you guys either”

“That is totally understandable, Remy” Logan said and Remy offered him a slight smile before getting up from the floor.

“Well, this will probably be the last break you see me in the following week and a half so enjoy my company” he said, quite nonchalantly as he wiped away the tears from his cheeks and sat down at the table.

“Aaand he’s back!” Roman laughed and gave him a side hug as Declan and Patton sat back down at the table.

———————

Perspective (mainly): Emile

Emile sighed and put on the TV. Remy had just left for school and for the first time since Friday he was gonna be completely alone for more than half an hour. He hadn’t actually wanted Remy to leave but he felt in the way and like a burden. He didn’t like that one bit so after almost a whole school week he had gotten Remy to go to school and now he just had to get trough the three following hours.

He entered Netflix and put on Steven Universe, a show that usually made him feel good but today it made him feel super anxious in a way he couldn’t quite explain so he turned it off and changed to My Little Pony. After a couple of episodes he got a text from Remy.

“Hey! Just checking in! How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. I’m pretty tired tho”

“I hear ya, I’ll be home around 14.30”

“Okay”

“Ttyl♡”

”Ttyl (*≧∀≦*)♡”

Emile put down his phone and turned his attention back to the TV. Some time during the next couple of episodes he slowly drifted off to sleep and didn’t wake up until Remy came home.

“Hey, babe” Remy said softly and Emile opened his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend who sat on the floor next to him.

“Hi” he said tiredly.

“I missed you” Remy said as he stroked Emile’s cheek with his thumb.

“I missed you too” he said and sat up slowly as he moved his leg to the table and Remy got up on the couch.

“How have you been?” He said softly as Emile curled up next to him as much as he could without moving his leg from the table and Remy hugged him from the side.

“I’ve been good, quite lonely but good.. I fell asleep pretty soon after we texted tho” he chuckled slightly. “How was your day?”

Remy sighed deeply.

“I was actually pretty down all day” Emile looked up at him.

“Really? How come?” His voice was clearly concerned.

“I really didn’t wanna leave you alone” he looked down slightly, scoffed and shook his head slightly “I had a full out breakdown in the cafeteria… felt so pathetic”

“Rem…”

“It’s fine. I had a pretty okay day after that” he said and smiled down at his boyfriend and tightened the hug a little.

“Rem, you know you can text me any time possible for you & if you want to you can call and-“

“I know, I know I’m just worried…”

“I can take care of myself, it might be a little harder than usual but I’m capable of it”

“I know, that’s not really what I’m worried about.. not that I really know what I’m worried about…” he looked away slightly.

Emile put two fingers on his cheek and gently turned his head to look back at him, smiled and kissed him gently.

Remy melted into it with a hum and smiled as they broke apart. “Yup, I needed that” he said, giving him a bunny kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Sorryyyy! I’ve had 0 inspiration and writers block deluxe… so… well, yeah, not much have happened to this fic! Sorry about that!

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with an idea & here we are! New AU! WEE!


End file.
